moons blood
by Aries-Goddess2000
Summary: some thing's amiss with hermione? and what's this about slytherins helping the order! and why can't any of the boys of hogwarts keep their eyes off of the other gryffindor girls?
1. Chapter 1

Moons blood

Chapter 1

"come on what's the big deal?" ginny asked walking down the Hogwarts steps towards the carriages. "gin you just don't understand." Ron said wearily. "and what may I ask don't I understand?" said a very angry ginny weasley, mad that her brother was belittling her, again. "don't worry gin… Ron is just trying… unsuccessfully I might add… to say that Harry is overly sensitive about his fame." Hermione said trying to stop a fight between the siblings before it started. "I know that… but what my problem is.. is that why doesn't he just try to enjoy the fame?" ginny said to Hermione. As the girls walked to their own carriage, so they could talk. "hey… we don't allow mud bloods and traitors into our carriage." drawled a familiar cold voice of draco malfoy. He, zabini, Parkinson, crabbe and goyle snickering at malfoy's witty comment. "oh I guess then that you are to mentally retarded to know the difference between climbing in and walking past." Hermione said smirking "oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to bet you need help telling the two apart. come on gin" Hermione said walking away before draco could say anything. In their own carriage the girls settle in with lavender, the patil twins and luna. "'mione… are you sure the sorting hat put you in the right house?" ginny said commenting on how quiet and observant Hermione was as well as how quick witted she was. "yeah you sure you're not suppose to be in ravenclaw. You're so smart, you make u ravenclaws look dumb." Luna said speaking for the first time the whole ride. "or you could be in hufflepuff they're smart and loyal just like you are… no you speak your mind to much and you stand up to anyone." Lavender stated rethinking her original thought. "well I think that she was placed in the right house… she's smart, courageous, quick witted, fast thinking, brave, loyal and …umm you don't take crap from nobody ad you have morals." Pavarati said in defense of the hats choice. "well I think that she should have been in slytherin." Padma said "what why?!?!" screamed everyone but Hermione. "wellif you place blood aside, you are: smart, cunning, clever, intuitive, quick witted, sly, need I say more… oh and green is more your color" padma said justifying why she thought that their beloved Hermione should have been in slytherin. The rest of the carriage ride was passed in silence. Each of the girls contemplating what padma had said. "hey herms this way!" Ron yelled half hanging out f the train window looking for the girls. "Mr wealey get back inside the train before you fall and break your neck." Professor mcgonnagall scolded while ushering people onto the train. "yes ma'am." Ron said getting back inside the train, turning as red as his hair. "oi… did someone charm a tomato… oh wait it's just weasel king." Draco malfoy jeered at the red headed boy. His groupies laughing around him. "drakie you're so smart." Pansy squealed while hanging off of malfoy's arm. "I thought slythern's were smart, but I guess that pansy being herself mistook malfoy's head for the loo… I don't think that it's very hygienic malfoy… you kow to leave urine on your hair for so long, you know he ammonia and such." Hermione said climbing on board the train. "mud blood I'll teach you…"draco said being cut off. "Mr. malfoy what are you doing?" professor mcgonnagal screeched at draco for having his wand out. "Mr. malfoy you know perfectly well that we at Hogwarts don't allow magic to be preformed on other students out side of class." The professor said running off to catch a first year climbing on the train. "maybe you should watch your surroundings more if you want to draw your wand piss stains." Hermione said smiling sweetly through the window along side Ron. Giving Ron a high five before sitting down with her book, watching draco stalk away muttering about mud blood loving teachers. The train ride went fairly quickly, Harry and Ron playing exploding snap, ginny fixing her hair and makeup and Hermione reading one of her books. "we're here guys." Hermione said getting up and putting her book away. "okay… hey lupin and tonks are here…" Harry said. "herms you coming to Grimm auld place with us?" Ron asked hopefully. "umm…" Hermione said spotting some one in the crowd of parents. "no… I don't think that I'll be able to… I think that my mom had plans of having me home this summer, but I'll write to you guys" Hermione said running into the crowd of people. "Harry, Ron, Ginny… let's go we can't dawdle lupin said ushering them to the barrier. "hey wait a sec where's 'mione?" tonks said "yeah where is she?" lupin said concerned. "she said she was going home something about how her mom wanting her home this summer." Ron said dejectedly. "well then who is that, that she's with it doesn't look like either of her parents." Lupin said spotting Hermione in the crowd standing by a man with a ball cap on and dark shades. "don't know but I think she knows him." Ginny said seeing Hermione smile at the guy. "let's go then shall we?" tonks said agreeing. "so what has the order been up to?" Harry said climbing into the ministry van beside Ron. "nothing much except helping a few students avoid becoming death eaters like their parents." Lupin said "that's good" ginny said "oh yes and they will be staying with us since they want to help with the order." Tonks said happily. "how many?" Ron asked "I think six… yes six four boys and two girls." Lupin said thoughtfully. "where are we going?" Ron inquired when the car turned down a street. "oh just stopping by the dunderheads … umm I mean the dursley's. lupin said correcting himself when tonks sent him a glare. "why?" the three teens asked in unison. "why? Dumbledore said you had to visit now and then and we're meeting the six teens there." Lupin said turning onto private drive. "ah here we are." Lupin said pulling into #4 drive way. "all out" tonks said turning her florescent pink hair blonde. Lupin walked up to the front door and knocked. "oh … it's you all…inside quickly don't want the neighbors to see you, and know that I have freaks in my home." Said Harry's uncle Vernon. "that him?" Ron asked pointing at the pudgy blonde boy on the couch watching wiccan the newest and hottest music group on the television. "you…" Harry said smiling "boys be nice" ginny said imitating her mother perfectly. Hearing someone behind him Dudley jumped up and ran out of the room. "wow… didn't know he was able to move so fast." Ginny commented watching the fat boy run. "Virginia be nice" tonks said walking in and hearing ginny's last statement. "but…but…" ginny stuttered. "no butts missy apologize" tonks said sternly. Ron and Harry snickering quietly behind her. "how long are you … people planning on being here?" asked Harry's aunt petunia shrilly as she hid her son from view with her lanky form. "just waiting for a few friends" lupin stated calmly. "WHAT!!! I don't recall allowing you to use MY home as your gathering center!" uncle Vernon yelled. "well it is a good way to kill two birds with one stone. Harry had to come and visit and we had to pick up some kids… and your house is the half way point between the kids homes and where we are headed." Lupin stated amused at the purple flooding the muggle's face. Mr.dursley stomped over to the T.V. turned it up and sat down. "sit down!" Vernon shouted at his wife and son. "I'll get the rest of my stuff. Want to help Ron?" Harry asked walking up the stairs. Three sharp knocks were heard at the front door. "I'll just get that." Tonks said looking at the front door. "good you're all here." She said ushering them inside. The first being a handsome 6ft tall blonde next a gorgeous brown haired Hispanic boy, two short brutish boys bith dark brown hair followed after them. Then tonks came in to the room leading two lovely women into the room one with golden blonde hair and pug like face the other thicker girl with black hair. Both girls and the last two boys stood about 5ft2".


	2. Chapter 2

**hey aries2000 here **

**sorry for taking so long to update a mix of writter's block, computer problems and**

**problems at home mixed with multiple moves, aren't a good mix for writting. lol :P **

**hopefully my beloveded readers haven't abandoned me, and except my heart felt **

**apologies for the extended delay.**

**hopefully those who review can also give some helpfully ideas to help shorten the **

**length between chapters.**

**my apologies again for the delay and hopefully i won't be in need for any more delays and **

**or anymore lengthy pesky author's notes :) **

**please if you do review please though out some random idea or word that maybe on **

**your mind after reading.**

**you never know what will spark the next stroke of genius or lame chapter that can progress**

**the plot line and continue the story **

**from my mind to the page to your computer **

**also please vote for which fiction i should focus on first so i can slowly get them all finished **

**vote and pray to the gods on high that your fave is the first to be completed ;) **


End file.
